Chronicles of Narnia: Ram The Great
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: Calormenes attack Archenland as Ram, the son of King Cor and Queen Aravis, must search for his mother whom disappeared with other captives in the forest. One shot.


Okay, I wrote this story about two years ago when I was thirteen. I understand that it is not very descriptive as my current writing style--but who always needs to be descriptive, eh? I just dug it up, ran it through a spell check, and decided to upload it. I didnt revise it at all really, just did a spell check and changed a few grammar mistakes. (Man, did I make alot! xD)

Anyway, this is a short oneshot, and though the ending implies that there may be more, I did not continue writing it...so basically, this is like an unfinished oneshot. xP In a way. Hm...but maybe, just maybe, I will finish it one day. I dunno. -shrugs-

I thought it'd be fun to write a story about Cor/Shasta and Aravis' son, Ram The Great. His name was only mentioned, of course, but that adds all the more inspiration to want to write a story about him.

**Ram The Great**

It was a cool, fresh night in the grassy-green land of Archenland. Cor was now King, since his dear Father, King Lune had died only three months ago. Cor and Corin, and Aravis, bitterly wept after his death. Now Aravis was Queen also, for she and Cor had been married for at least a year. They were a good King and Queen, and the land had no had a King and Queen for many years, since, King Lune's wife had died at the beginning of their reign. A Son, they had, whose name was Ram the Great. He was entitled 'the Great' for he did many great deeds for all the people of Archenland. Aravis and Cor were very proud of their son, who was now sixteen years old. He was already quite a good rider, he could use the bow good, and almost beat anyone in a good fencing match, and all the court loved him. However, he, nor his parents, knew the great peril was to befall upon them.

It was twilight, as Ram opened his eyes and looked about him. He remembered the frightening events of the previous night, and then he knew exactly where he was. He was on the edge of a forest that was by the Winding Arrow. Tears filled his dark, sad eyes as he remembered what had happened to his parents. It was a devastating attack, from the Empire of Calormen. He remembered sitting up on his bed, hearing screaming and the clashing of metal against metal. "Battle" he said immediately to himself. He hustled out of his bed, and ran, ran down to the main Hall, and a terrible sight had met his eyes. The main hall door was flung wide open, the golden-scarlet doors all torn to bits, and still there was screaming outside. Without even thinking, he grabbed a nearby sword and rushed out. A deadly fate met his eyes: he saw his Father, Cor, and his Uncle Corin fighting desperately against thousands of Calormenes. His mother, Queen Aravis, was nowhere in sight. He took this in for one glance, until a great, big Calormen almost got on top of him. With a swift stroke of his sword, the man lay be-headed at his feet.

"That was luck." he thought. Suddenly, as a voice from some pitch-darkness was screaming to him,

"Ram! Get out of here now! Find your mother…save her...save her..."

Ram knew that it was his Father, and he searched between the two armies so that he may see his father, but the voice rang through his head again like cold steel, and he pelted as hard as he could towards the forest, where many women and children were fleeing to. Save her... came the voice one last time in his head.

Dawn was coming now, as Ram remembered that he had twisted his ankle on a loose stone and fell unconscious. He had almost given up all hope of finding his Mother now...many lay dead around him, some shot with cruel Calormen arrows. They must have thought I was already dead Ram thought. He sat up, and looked around. The Winding Arrow was near to him. He immediately ran towards the River, and splashed his face and got a long, cool and refreshing drink from the pure water. After he had cooled down, and realized he had nothing to eat, he wondered what he ought to do next.  
"Go back to Anvard?" he thought. "But I must find mother first. I'm sure Father would be sad if I returned with out her..." then he got a sinking feeling, and thought "But what if she is not alive?"

He had only one choice; and that was too run as hard as he could, looking everywhere in the remains of the forest, and search for his Mother. He had a feeling that she was still alive, but at other times, he felt doubtful. He cleaned and dried his sword on his cloak, then ran as hard as he could into the darkness of the forest.

He ran for such a long time, that he was so hot and sweating all over, until, he stopped. He heard voices. But they were not Calormens, nor did they sound familiar to him. He dashed behind a tree, and looked at the queer people. Some were human grown-ups, while others seemed half-man and half-beast to him. One of them, a tall man who seemed so majestic, looked towards his direction. It was no use. Their eyes met, and Ram, brave though he was, felt very scared inside.

"Hello..." said the strange man in a quiet voice.

Almost too scared to speak, Ram managed to say a faint "Greetings."

The man stared at him for a moment or two, then he said,  
"Sorry my dear boy, I did not mean to frighten you."  
"Who are you?" Ram said in a cautious voice.  
"Me? I am High King Peter of Narnia." replied the man with a slight smile. "And who might you be?"  
"I'm—" began Ram, until one of those queer people whom Ram noticed trotted over to the King, whispered something in his ear, made gestures towards Anvard, and then trotted back.  
"I am most sorry." began the King "But we must go. We were on our way to Anvard, you'll come with us?" he said, looking at Ram.  
Ram burst out and said, "All of Anvard is besieged by savage Calormens. There was an attack last night, and now I am looking for my Mother and my Fath—"  
"Oh!" exclaimed King Peter, as he interrupted Ram. "You're Prince Ram then aren't you?"  
"Yes, I am." remarked the Prince.  
"Besieged?" asked one of the queer folk.

"Yes," repeated Ram. "Calormens just attacked last night for no reason, and my Mother got away with the women and children, and now I have to find her!"  
"Hold fast friend," said a lord whose name Ram did not know.

"Peter," he said again, "Should we go to Anvard? Or help this boy seek his Mother?"

King Peter was silent for a moment or two,

"Edmund," he said turning to the lord who had spoken. "The rest of us and I shall ride as hard as we may to Anvard, you, continue and aid Prince Ram in the search of his Mother. Who is Queen Aravis." King Peter mounted his horse, and said "Now friends! Ride as hard as you can to Anvard!" With that, he and the rest of the company (except Edmund) rode off into the distant sunrise towards Anvard. Ram stared at Edmund for a second, until Edmund mounted his horse, and off went both of them into the woods.

After several hours of hard riding, they came upon a little creek in the woods.  
"Where are we?" said Ram in an exhausted voice.

"We are almost into the land of Narnia." replied Edmund, as he dismounted his horse.

"Are you a king of Narnia?" asked Ram, as he cupped some water in his hands and splashed it on his red face. "My Father told me that there were two kings and queens reigning at Cair Paravel."  
"Yes, I am a King. And my sisters, who are the two Queens, are Queen Lucy and Queen Susan."  
Ram looked up at the sky and whispered,

"I hope to find my mother though..."

Edmund looked at him with pity. Seeing a small boy like that, hopelessly searching for his mother who might be dead, just shattered him to see Ram like that.

"We'll find her." said King Edmund in a quiet voice. "Don't give up."

Ram choked back a few tears and said, "Well, we should get goi—"  
"Hush!" said Edmund sharply.

"What?" said Ram as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I hear voices..." said Edmund, as he grabbed his horse's halter and was trying to calm it. Ram did the same. It was almost getting to sunset, and it was hard to see what kind of people these were. "Calormens." muttered Edmund, as he saw the dark faces and curved scimitars. There were many people with them; slaves or prisoners, which is worse? They were not Calormens though, but they looked of Northern Stock. Many were women and children, and Ram suddenly shouted, and he forgot to whisper, but he saw Aravis.

"Mother!" he yelled, as he jumped out of hiding and drew his sword.

Immediately, Edmund drew his sword out and rushed to help Ram. Ram's heart faltered as a huge Calormen twice his size, was about to slice his head off. One swift stroke of Edmund's sword saved Ram's life.

"Thanks!" shouted Ram over the noise.

"Fight! Don't talk!" shouted Edmund.

There were not many Calormens, and pretty soon, all lay dead. The prisoners cheered, and Ram and Edmund cut all the ropes that bound the prisoners. When that last cord was finally cut on Aravis, Ram immediately gave her a hug, and Aravis in tears said,  
"I'm so happy to see you again. I thought maybe you were dead..."  
"Father told me to find you," replied Ram. "And I did. And thanks to King Edmund of Narnia here."  
"It was my pleasure, boy, to help you." replied Edmund.

"Thank you." said Aravis to Edmund. "And now you have freed all the prisoners. Where do we go now? Is Anvard still besieged?"  
"I vote we go back to Anvard." said Ram. "I'm sure all the Calormens are dead."  
"Right," said Edmund. "Well, it might take us a day or two, since, not everyone has a steed to ride."  
"But first..." said Ram "I'm sure my mother and the prisoners would like something to eat and have a little morsel before we go on."  
"Oh, ah, yes of course." said Edmund.

After Ram and Edmund had given each of the women and children each a little bit of some small food, they all set out. Edmund said it would be better to reach the Winding Arrow, so that all of them could get a nice, refreshing drink from the river. They all agreed to this. It was getting near the end of the day, and Edmund wanted to keep going through the night until they reached Anvard. Ram and Aravis wanted to do the same, for they were dying to see Cor again. However, in the end, many of the wounded ones could not travel all night, so they had to stop and rest. It was a gloomy night; for Edmund and Ram had taken shifts to guard around the area to make sure no enemies would come. But they were alarmed when they heard the sound of horse-hooves approaching their camp. Wide-awake, Ram jumped out and shook Edmund from his sleep. They both drew their swords, and ventured off to meet the stranger.  
"Ram?" Spoke a voice, "Is that you?"  
"Corin?" came Ram's voice, as he recognized it. And indeed, it was Ram's Uncle Corin. They embraced each other, and, Aravis, who could not fall asleep, woke up and came towards them. "Corin!" said Aravis with delight. "I am so happy to see you."  
"And I am happy to see you alive, Queen Aravis." replied Corin. "But..." his voice grew fainter. He cleared his throat and said,  
"I have bad news for you all." Everyone's heart seemed to have stopped beating at these very words. "Cor, Ram's father, Aravis's husband...and my brother, did not survive the Calormen attack." And with these words, a tear in everyone's eye could be seen. Ram clenched his fist, and for that moment, he swore an oath to get back at the Calormens and avenge his Father.


End file.
